


The Dinner Special

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real punishment of the pillory table is the context, for Ohno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner Special

**Author's Note:**

> It is critical for the understanding of this story that you know what the [pillory dinette](http://www.jamespiatt.com/pillorytablebom.html) is, as it was the inspiration for the whole thing. Thanks to [kinoface](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/) for the encouragement and beta-reading.

The real punishment of the pillory table is the context, for Ohno. Just being fed by Jun isn't exactly a punishment, even if it does involve being locked into a table first. But if Ohno's done something he knows is bad, something that bothers Jun like staying out in the sun too long without sunblock, or giving up sleeping in exchange for a few more hours on a boat, well.

When Ohno's done something like that, Jun will already have the table set up, open and waiting for him when he arrives. Jun always times it perfectly so that dinner is ready when he opens the door for Ohno, and for a few seconds he might think this will be a more uneventful evening - or at least, their version of uneventful. Then Jun will step aside, and Ohno will see the table.

Ohno's not totally sure what he did this time. Or, to be more exact, he knows that he's done a couple of things that go against their agreement: his skin is closer to black sesame than their stylists like it to be, his eyes look bruised from sleep deprivation, and - he's sure there's something else, but he can't think of what.

Jun shuts the door behind him, unsmiling, outwardly cool and collected as he always is when he's determined that Ohno has done something wrong. (He once told Ohno that part of it for him was the role, the acting - if he couldn't get Ohno to respond the way he wanted him to, then he wasn't doing his best, even if they both knew it was just part of the game.)

"Why don't you get ready, Leader," Jun says, and then he strides purposefully into the kitchen. It's obviously not a request; it never is.

Ohno sets his bag down on the chair by the door, and takes off his clothes.

-

Jun's the kind of person who keeps his apartment just a little on the cold side, mostly for situations like this. When Ohno's locked into place, naked, just his head and hands above the table-top, Jun feeds him soup and juice and sticky things, and remind him to be careful not to spill.

The height of the table is such that Ohno's just a tad too short to sit down completely on his heels, but it's not tall enough for him to actually be kneeling, either, so he's in a weird, halfway-in-between place, instead. If Jun feels like it, if he thinks Ohno's infraction deserves it, he'll cuff Ohno's ankles to the table legs, too. Today, Ohno deserves it.

Ohno doesn't mind being naked around Jun, but the chill on his skin, the growing aches in his back and neck, the pressure of his knees on the hardwood floor - and he can't get his head into the right position to really catch everything Jun tries to feed him, so inevitably little trails of sticky strawberry gazpacho and sodapop form down his chin and neck and chest.

Even that wouldn't be so bad if Jun actually spent the whole time paying attention to him, but of course he usually is reading a book while he eats, and then he feeds Ohno out of his bowl whenever he feels like it. If the phone rings, he'll answer it, sometimes leaving the room to take the call (though Ohno can always hear him). Jun stands in the doorway to the kitchen, his back to Ohno, leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, and Ohno struggles to stay in position.

When Jun sits back down, he goes right back to his book. He never gets very far, though: he's too acutely aware of Ohno in these situations. Anytime Ohno looks like he might be getting distracted from his discomfort, Jun tells him to open his mouth, and holds out his spoon for Ohno to slurp messily from. The more that Ohno twitches and spills, the more his hands clench and relax, the more Jun enjoys this punishment.

It's a delicate balance: left to his own devices, Ohno will plateau at a sensation and then get used to it, at least until he can change his circumstances himself, so Jun times all their scenes deliberately. When he is sure that Ohno can't really get more uncomfortable, he'll set down his book, marking the page with a bookmark, and look Ohno in the eyes. Usually Ohno is only half-paying attention, caught up in the small irritations that make up most of his sensory world - the crick in his neck, the way the cuffs are just slightly too tight on his ankles, his sticky chin - but he'll notice when Jun moves and look up at him, and that's when Jun will tell him that it's time to clean his plate.

Jun stands up from the table, and puts the bowl on the floor. He always leaves at least some food left in it specifically for this. He unlocks the table and opens it so that Ohno can simply drop to his hands and knees and breathe for a second, but Jun doesn't let him have very long - he pushes the bowl under Ohno's face with his foot and says, "Come on, Leader."

Ohno isn't allowed to use his hands, and Jun likes to watch the way he laps delicately at it, unwilling to make more of a mess of his face.

While Ohno leans down and starts cleaning, Jun unfastens his ankles from the other half of the table, and pushes the table up against the wall, out of the way. (If Ohno tries to move his ankles, Jun will kick them apart again, tsking.)

Jun has a paddle leaning on the wall where he puts the table. He brings it over to Ohno, who is making progress (slowly) on the last few spoonfuls of soup, and gets down on one knee for a better angle.

"I think just five this time, Leader," Jun says. "I know you won't do it again." Ohno's shoulders tense in preparation, but if he stops licking and slurping at the bowl he knows that Jun will add another five to the count.

Jun doesn't ever do a warm up swing; his first and his last are always just as hard. What he really likes to do is rest the paddle against Ohno's ass for just a second, as a warning and as a place-marker for himself, and then swing. He puts his other hand on Ohno's lower back for balance, and just to touch him and to feel him jumping in his skin.

This is one of the ways Jun gets Ohno to make noise. Ohno can't help the little _ngh!_ that escapes from his throat at the sudden pressure and lingering pain.

Jun likes to take a moment in between swings, to admire the color of Ohno's pale ass - the only part of him that ever stays pale - blossoming pink and red, and then purple after he's hit it enough, and listen for Ohno's reactions. Plus, this way his arm doesn't get too tired, and Ohno feels it all the more.

Sometimes Jun will vary it up, but mostly he sticks to that pattern, because it works: hit, rest, admire, listen, hit again in the same place. He repeats it until Ohno's collapsed onto his elbows and the bruises are starting to show.

By then, Ohno's hard.

If they have the time and Ohno hasn't successfully completed his task, Jun will talk to Ohno about how disappointed he is, and what they'll have to do about it. In a way, he's giving Ohno a choice. He makes Ohno sit back on his heels, watching for Ohno's wince as he rests on the abused flesh, and then he'll say, "Maybe you need to be tied up to really understand why what you did was disappointing. Or maybe you need to be beaten more. Ten more would be enough, I think - but you tell me, Leader."

Ohno's eyes will start to glaze over and his cock will be hard and Jun will wait for Ohno to tell him. Sometimes, this time, Ohno doesn't seem able to talk, so Jun slaps him across the face, the palm of his hand stinging with the force of it. "I asked you a question, didn't I?" he says, as Ohno sits there panting, his cheek red.

Depending on what Ohno says, that's what they'll do. Ohno will have to convince Jun that that's what will make him behave better, of course - sometimes Jun will make Ohno make his own suggestion, and that's when _Jun's_ eyes glaze over, because of Ohno's wet, sticky, red face, and his wet mouth opening and saying, "I could, you could hold me down and I could blow you without my hands. I think - I could take you all the way."

Jun's so hard at this point that maintaining his own dignity is an issue, but he's gotten a lot of practice. "What, so you can just leave me unfinished, too?"

Ohno shakes his head, and looks Jun straight in the eyes. "No, I'll finish all of you. I can do it."

Jun takes Ohno's shoulders and pushes him back onto the floor. "Let's see if you can do this," he says, "but look at you, you're so sticky, you might get my pants dirty - don't move."

He leaves Ohno like that, Ohno's legs still folded under themselves, his shoulders on the floor, his arms useless against his sides because Jun hasn't told him what to do with them yet, still hard and wanting and uncomfortable.

When he comes back, Jun has a washcloth and he wipes off Ohno's face and chest. He pinches Ohno's nipples, hard, and then he unbuttons his own pants, and pulls out his cock.

He sets Ohno's hands up by his ears, kneeling on them - carefully, of course, because the point is to restrain, not to injure - and holds his dick over Ohno's mouth. "Show me what you can do, Leader," he challenges. Jun slides his dick in slowly; Ohno's covering his teeth with his lips, so all Jun feels is the wet heat and the smooth muscle of Ohno's tongue.

The only problem with this position is that it is unfortunately difficult to deepthroat, and Jun doesn't want Ohno to fail due to a lack of imagination on his own part. He gives Ohno a few minutes, Ohno's neck straining to take more in, and then he sits back and finally off of Ohno, leaving Ohno's mouth with an audible slick noise.

He rearranges Ohno's willing body so Ohno is propped up on his elbows, his head tilted back, and he kneels in front over Ohno and slides all the way in.

Ohno is actually really good at deepthroating. Jun sometimes feels crazy with how jealous he gets when he thinks about how and why - when he thinks about how much he would have enjoyed training Ohno up to that kind of thing.

But because he couldn't, instead he settles for holding Ohno's throat and feeling it move while he thrusts, and holding it tightly as Ohno chokes - and then Jun pulls out. "Maybe this is too much for you," he says, with the smallest hint of disappointment.

Ohno shakes his head, his eyes wet, saliva already making his freshly-cleaned face slick again.

Ohno answers by tilting his head further back, and leaving his mouth wide open for Jun to slide right in again.

Inevitably they repeat this process several times. Each time, Jun will hold himself in Ohno's throat for a few seconds longer.

Sometimes Jun really will come in Ohno's mouth, and Ohno will swallow it all, as promised. Sometimes, Jun will pull out just as he's coming, and will come all over Ohno's mouth and lips and chin and cheeks and nose - across his eyelids if he can manage it, but he's only human. Ohno will protest: "But, I, " and Jun will interrupt, "I'm not so sure about that," and Jun will have to show Ohno the things he is sure Ohno's body is capable of.

This time, though, after Jun has choked Ohno four times, Ohno's body gasping and gurgling around him, he says, "No, I don't think it's your mouth that can take me."

Jun makes Ohno lie back on the ground and hold his knees up and apart, forcing his ass in the air and showing off everything: his asshole, his neglected cock, his wet face.

Sometimes, Jun takes his time stretching Ohno out, fingering him until Ohno's crazy with it, but on nights like tonight, he's swift and sure and perhaps even a little impatient to get inside. He wants to be what Ohno feels, more than anything.

They stopped using condoms almost six months ago, so he wastes no time in slicking himself up and pushing in, the slow, steady pressure forcing Ohno to open up underneath him, pressing Ohno's body harder against the floor. He bears down with his hands on top of Ohno's, in the creases of Ohno's knees, and has no intention of trying to last any longer; at this point, he just wants Ohno to feel as much as he is, this heat and desire.

Ohno pants and then bites his lip, screwing his face up tight to control himself. "No," Jun commands, voice low and intent, "don't hold back. I want to hear you." Sometimes it seems like this is the entire reason he works so hard at this: it takes this long just to get Ohno to really follow that instruction, to lose himself in sensation and make noise, to groan and gasp.

When Ohno's eyes squint up, Jun changes his position. "Come, Leader, come," he says, forceful and barely maintaining any composure at all, and Ohno does, untouched, clenching around Jun as he comes onto his own chest and belly. Ohno's moan turns more pained as Jun doesn't let up, still thrusting hard, but the sound helps Jun, and kissing Ohno helps Jun, too, kissing him and biting at his mouth until Ohno gasps, and then Jun comes inside him, his hips stuttering to a stop.

Jun takes a moment to just let himself feel Ohno's heat around him, the tension inside himself slowly ebbing out, and then he slides out. He helps Ohno unfold himself, and he helps him stand up. Together, they go to the bath, where Jun takes off his clothes (dirty now, but he never wears anything that he can't clean easily when Ohno comes over) and he seats Ohno on the stool and fills up the tub. He's gentle while he scrubs Ohno's down, but thorough, and halfway through Ohno will wake up a little bit, and shift uncomfortably; when Jun's done with Ohno's back, Ohno will say, "Let me clean yours," and Jun will say, "Sure, thanks."

They'll slide into the tub together, and mostly Jun's able to resist his urge to hold onto Ohno as hard as possible, but Ohno leans up into his space and breathes against him, his back to Jun's chest. They'll talk a little bit, and usually Ohno will spend the night, curled up in Jun's arms. This time, though, he has to go; they spend ten minutes standing by the door kissing and kissing and kissing.

(Ohno always says, "I'll see you next time," when he leaves.)

**Author's Note:**

>  **ME** : Realistically a pillory stocks story works better in a hurt/comfort way if it's sakumoto, but my heart always goes to Ohmiya first. How hilarious would that be?: Ohno in the stocks and Nino secretly bringing him food in the night, Ohno: "What's this? ::eats it::" Nino: "Oh, you know, just some pig slop." Ohno: "Umai." And then I remembered this table.  
>  **KINOFACE** : Oh man. :D Would it be too obvious of me to say, "You should write it"? :D  
>  **ME** : Maaaybe. XD Probably if I wrote it it would be Juntoshi. XD  
>  **ME** : Jun: "let me just strap you in... part of the taste of this food is definitely the entrapment, so i hope you find everything just... slightly uncomfortable."


End file.
